


Live together

by Kazu_Midori10



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Español | Spanish, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Midori10/pseuds/Kazu_Midori10
Summary: (One-Shot basado despues de la pelicula It chapter 2 )Eddie despierta una mañana percatandose de que su novio, Richie Tozier, se a levantado antes que él, cosa que no ha ocurrido en todos sus años como pareja, lo que no sabe, es que Richie tiene una razón para no haber podido dormir bien aquella noche





	Live together

Los agudos pitidos de la alarma invadieron toda la habitación, haciendo que Eddie contestase a ese ruido con un gruñido, como si así fuese a conseguir que se apagase. Estiró su brazo a su derecha, como hacia cada mañana, notando un enorme espacio vacío que hizo que arqueara una ceja aun sin abrir los ojos, extrañado. Entreabrió sus ojos con pereza, confirmando que efectivamente, Richie no estaba a su lado, cosa extraña, puesto que Richie no solía despertarse ni por aquella alarma, tenía que ser siempre él quien le despertase. Al recordar la alarma, sintió como si de la nada sonase más fuerte, quejándose de nuevo. Acabó estirándose a través del que era el sitio de Richie hasta poder llegar al despertador, y de un golpe seco al botón de la parte superior, silenciar así el chirriante ruido.

—Mhmm joder...- Se incorporó en la cama, estirando sus brazos notando como toda su espalda crujía.- "No son ni las diez y media... ¿Que hace Richie levantado?"

Pensó mientras volvía a su sitio en la cama, para así poder abrir uno de los cajones de la mesilla de noche, donde estaban perfectamente ordenados y doblados sus calzoncillos, cogiendo uno para ponérselo y así no tener que ir completamente desnudo hasta la cocina. Puso sus pies en el suelo, sintiendo un escalofrío por lo frío que estaba, y empezó a buscar con la mirada sus zapatillas azules, no sabía como una de ellas había acabado enterrada por la camiseta que había usado el día anterior Richie. Se levantó de la cama, aun adormilado, pero la duda de donde estaba su novio superaba al sueño, recién levantado la más mínima cosa solía alterarle de más, y que después de casi cinco años siendo el primero en despertarse, no ver a Richie en la cama había conseguido que notase un pequeño malestar que le oprimía en su estómago.

—"Además no huele a quemado... Así que no puede estar haciéndose el desayuno"

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras ya entraba en la cocina, recordando como a Richie siempre se le quemaban las tostadas, hiciese lo que hiciese. Como había supuesto, no estaba en la cocina, así que fue hacia el comedor, con el paso algo más acelerado, encontrándose delante de la mesa la espalda totalmente desnuda de Richie, quien estaba sentado con una taza en su mano derecha. Suspiró aliviado con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose ya más tranquilo a él se dejo caer un poco sobre esa espalda, dejando sus manos en la mesa, una a cada lado de Richie, quien se sobresaltó un poco puesto que no le había oído, pero al notar su calidez sonrió con cariño, girándose para besar el mentón de Eddie.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto? -Preguntó Eddie, correspondiendo a aquel beso con uno en la mejilla.

—Morirme de hambre mientras tomo café porque la tostadora me odia.- Eddie se mordió el labio por dentro para retener una pequeña risa, acabando por suspirar con una sonrisilla enamorada.

—No le eches la culpa a la tostadora de tu estupidez.-Contestó como si nada, besando su mejilla de nuevo antes de separarse, ganándose un sonoro "¡Eh!" por parte de Richie al haberse metido con él.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Esa tostadora solo te quiere a ti!

—La última vez que vinieron los chicos Mike la uso y no le dio problemas. -Eddie fue a sentarse delante de Richie, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa burlesca, siempre le divertía demasiado ver como se enfadaba con la tostadora.

—Tu te quemaste haciendo un huevo frito no tienes nada que reprocharme Eddie spaghetti.-Richie sonrió de oreja a oreja por llamarle así y ver cómo el ceño del contrario se fruncía para quejarse. Eddie no era el único que se divertía molestando al otro.

—Te lo llevo diciendo literalmente treinta años, no me llames así.- Una fuerte carcajada salió de los labios de Richie, levantándose con la taza de café vacía en su mano, sonriéndole con picardía mientras se acercaba Eddie.

—Y yo te repito que si no quieres que te llame así sabes cómo callarme.- Contestó sin borrar esa sonrisilla, besando de forma rápida los labios de su novio, separándose después para llevar la taza a la cocina, mientras Eddie suspiraba con fuerza, observando la espalda ajena y aprovechando que no le veía para sonreírle con todo el cariño que era capaz de transmitir en una sola sonrisa.

—Y yo te repito que te laves los dientes nada más levantarte, que huele peor que las cloacas.- Y aun decir aquello, seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa que era solo propiedad de Richie.

—¡No veo que te quejes de mi aliento cuando te la como recién levantado! -Grito desde la cocina, riendo solo de imaginar la reacción de Eddie, sabiendo lo mucho que le avergonzaba cuando hablaba de cosas así.

—¡Eres un jodido salido Tozier!- Le grito en respuesta con las mejillas algo rojas por la frase del otro, oyendo desde ahí la risa de Richie.- "Sigo sin entender cómo quiero tanto a este imbecil.."-Pensó Eddie poniéndose bien en la silla, viendo como Richie volvía de la cocina, con una taza diferente de café en una mano, y en la otra una cucharilla, poniendoselos delante con una pequeña sonrisa.

—A cambio de este café, luego me haces unas tostadas.- Dijo Richie sonriéndole con suavidad, por lo cual Eddie volvió a sonreír un poco, bufando y negando con la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio Richie...

—Pero asi me quieres.- Le guiñó un ojo, que sin poder evitarlo más, arrancó una suave risa a Eddie, quien extendió su mano por la mesa hasta coger la de Richie, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de su mano.

—Por desgracia. -Contestó sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa, a lo cual Richie respondió lanzándole un beso, consiguiendo que volviera a reír.

—¿A qué hora llegan estos? Quiero que nos podamos... Duchar con calma.- La sonrisa de Richie cambió levemente al hablar de ducharse juntos, convirtiéndose en una pícara sonrisilla, con claras intenciones.

—Billy dijo que él no llegaría hasta las dos... Y los demás dijeron que llegarían sobre esa hora así que, aún hay tiempo.-Dijo Eddie mientras mezclaba el azúcar con el café, mirandole juzgando ante sus segundas intenciones.- Pero no pienso meterme en la ducha contigo hasta que te laves los dientes y comas algo. La última vez que quisiste hacerlo ahí sin desayunar acabaste en urgencias por resbalarte.

—¡Eso solo a pasado dos veces, no exageres Spaghetti!- Eddie arqueó todavía más su ceja ante esa contestación, haciendo que Richie tragase saliva. Le había dejado claro en solo una mirada que como siguiese así, se quedaba sin hacerlo en la ducha.- ¿Te he dicho lo guapo que eres Eddie~?

—No te va a funcionar hacerme la pelota.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisilla mientras se levantaba de su sitio, para acercarse a Richie apoyándose en la mesa.- Voy a hacer las tostadas, si te mareas en la ducha y te abres la cabeza, los de urgencias van a acabar pensando que lo haces aposta. Mucha suerte tuviste las dos últimas veces, ¿Eres consciente de todos los microbios que hay en el baño?

Al oírle así, Richie solo pudo sonreír, mordiéndose un poco su labio inferior, siempre que Eddie empezaba a preocuparse por estas cosas, tenía sentimientos encontrados, primero no podía evitar recordar a su horrible madre, y como le asustaba con aquellas enfermedades la mayoría inventadas, cosa que odiaba, pero siempre acababa recordando al Eddie de trece años, gritándole por meterse en las aguas negras, o al Eddie de dieciséis años, cuando estuvo medio día sin hablarle por haberle dado de comer una galleta que previamente se había caído al suelo. Venían a su mente demasiados recuerdos de Eddie siendo un pequeño cascarrabias que en el fondo, solo se preocupaba por él, y aquello hacía que una enorme calidez invadiese cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Se que cuando entres vas a ser el microbio mas guapo.-Contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Eddie bufase con algo de fuerza.

—Eres un imbécil...-Suspiro Eddie, directo a irse a la cocina, pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso, los brazos de Richie le rodearon por la cintura, atrayéndolo con algo de fuerza hacía él, para que así empezase a repartir pequeños besos a su vientre.

—Después de tanto tiempo conociendome, creia que ya habías asimilado que lo soy.-Dijo Richie riendo, subiendo entre besos a la cicatriz que atravesaba el torso de su pareja, fruto de aquella pelea contra Pennywise. Eddie no pudo mantener más su faceta dura al notar esos besos, le gustaba demasiado cuando Richie le besaba así, acabando por bajar sus manos al despeinado cabello ajeno, colmandolo de caricias.

—Lo tengo asumido... Lo que me sigue sorprendiendo, es que ese imbecil me enamore más cada día...-Suspiro, agachándose algo para poder besar a Richie, quien mantenía una sonrisa boba y enamorada por la frase del contrario.- Y ahora, déjame ir a hacer las tostadas, o llegaran estos y ni habremos entrado en la ducha.

Richie gruñó entre besos, pero sabía que cuanto antes desayunaran, antes irían a la ducha, y podría seguir besándole junto a muchas más cosas, por lo que lentamente le soltó, quedandose encandilado viendo la espalda de Eddie mientras iba a la cocina. Richie bajo la mirada a sus pies, suspirando un poco, nervioso por aquella tarde tan "aparentemente normal" según creía Eddie, pero la realidad, es que había una razón por la cual Richie apenas había dormido, y por la cual a cada beso notaba como su corazón iba a salirsele del pecho, y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más aumentaba esa sensación.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, desayunaron y tras una muy, muy larga ducha, empezaron a hacer la comida, llegando a medias de preparar esta Bill y su mujer, seguidos por Mike, y los recién casados Ben y Beverly. Después de su reencuentro en Derry, decidieron no perder el contacto, no querían volver a olvidar a sus mejores amigos, no querían que ese vínculo muriese con aquel payaso. Por lo cual, aunque fuese difícil por las distancias, intentaban verse más, y en fechas señaladas se veían pasase lo que pasase, los cumpleaños, Navidades, el dia de la muerte de Stan para honrar su memoria... Y aquel día, parecía un "Vamos a vernos sin razón", aunque tan sólo Beverly, Ben y Richie, sabían que no era un día cualquiera para nada, o mejor dicho, Richie esperaba que no volviese a ser un día cualquiera a partir de entonces.

En cuanto estuvieron todos reunidos empezaron a comer, entre bromas y recuerdos, la casa que compartían Richie y Eddie no tardó en inundarse de risas llenas de felicidad, no era un secreto que todos ellos eran completamente felices cuando se reunían así. Al acabar de comer, todos cogieron el coche, Richie trabajaba aquella tarde, así que les había conseguido entradas de primera fila a todos los perdedores, y así, después de su actuación, depende de como fuese podrían ir o a celebrar o ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Una vez llegaron al teatro/plató donde se hacía el programa, Richie se despidió de Eddie con un beso, para poder dirigirse los perdedores a sus asientos, y Richie a su camerino.

Aunque aquella separación no duró todo el espectáculo, puesto que, cuanto más se acercaba su hora de salir, más nervioso estaba Richie. Por suerte, ya había previsto el necesitar ayuda extra para sus nervios, por lo que acabó mandando un mensaje a Bev(a quien le había dado un pase para camerinos), con un simple "Ven", necesitaba a alguien ahí, y su manager no es que ayudase mucho, puesto que se negaba a darle otro vaso de alcohol por razones obvias. Beverly al recibir el mensaje torció sus labios, excusándose con que tenía que ir al baño, yendo directa hasta encontrar el camerino de Richie, donde apoyado en la puerta reposaba un hombre trajeado, con clara mueca de nervios e incluso enfado.

—Dice que se niega a dejarme pasar hasta que no le traiga otro vaso de bourbon.-Explicó aquel hombre, el manager de Richie, algo desesperado.

—¡Joder Richie eres un alcohólico!- Gritó Beverly dándole un golpe a la puerta, para que el otro le abriese.- Abreme anda.- Oyó como unos pasos se dirigían a la puerta, abriendola encontrándose a Richie a medio vestir, con la camisa y la americana, pero sin pantalones, arrancándole una pequeña risa.

— Me he puesto nervioso y me he vomitado los pantalones ¿Vale? -La explicación hizo que Beverly riese un poco más, haciéndole gestos con la mano para que esperase y no cerrase la puerta.

—Lo... Lo siento... Ya no me río más lo prometo...-Susurro aun entre pequeñas risas, suspirando para calmarse.-¿Tienes pantalones de repuesto?

—Si... Pero en cuanto este tío acabe, ya salgo yo, y no quiero volver a vomitar y manchar otros.- Explicó en un gruñido, dejando pasar a Beverly a su camerino, quien seguía riendo en silencio, cerrando tras de ella.— ¿Es normal esto? Joder... Pensaba que no sería tan difícil.

—Bueno, es normal estar nervioso... Lo que no creo que sea tan normal es vomitarse los pantalones. -Hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reír de nuevo.

—¡Vomito si me pongo nervioso!- Suspiró con fuerza.- La parte buena... Es que seguro que me sacan un chiste de esto, y con lo que te estas riendo de mí supongo que será muy bueno...- Richie rió un poco de su propia broma sin poder evitarlo.- ¿Estabas tan nerviosa cuando se lo pediste a Ben?

—Me acabé una caja de cigarros entera cuando no eran ni las once.- Contestó sin más, riendose de si misma.- Así que sí, no vomite, pero sí que estaba muy nerviosa...

—Ah... Joder, me acabará dando un infarto antes de poder pedirselo...- Murmuró entre gruñidos, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, para intentar masajearse un poco a sí mismo y relajarse.

—¿No te dio un infarto enfrentandote a un payaso con patas de araña gigante, pero te va a dar uno por pedirle matrimonio a tu novio? No seas idiota Richie.- Contestó Bev como si nada, riendo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en su brazo.- Ademas, solo hace falta ver a Eddie estando contigo, esta claro que te quiere más que a nada, dirá que sí.

—Eso... Eso espero... Porque como diga que no, me gastaré el sueldo del mes en el bar de abajo...- Exhaló, levantándose de la silla, pues oía cómo la gente aplaudía fuera, sabiendo que dentro de nada ya le tocaba a él.- Si vomito en medio del escenario, asegurate de que tengan alcohol aquí detrás para cuando vuelva.

—Si vomitas en el escenario estaré demasiado ocupada grabandolo.- Contestó riendo, alzandose junto a él y poder abrazarle con fuerza nada más ponerse en pie, sonriendo.- Irá bien trashmouth, ahora ponte los pantalones y sal a por todas.

—No me traes mi bourbon, te ries de mi, y encima me haces ponerme pantalones, lo llego a saber y le doy el pase de camerinos a Ben.- Correspondió al abrazo riendo, respirando con pesadez, intentando sacar todo el aire de su pecho, por alguna razón aquello siempre le relajaba un poco.- Ahora vete, que como te vea algún paparazzi escondido, van a empezar a decir que soy hetero y yo por ahí no paso otra vez.

Ambos rieron ante aquella broma, saliendo Bev del camerino rodando sus ojos con una sonrisa, Richie era idiota, pero todos los perdedores le querían por ser así. Aprovechando la puerta abierta, el manager de Richie entró en el camerino, encontrandoselo poniéndose por fin sus pantalones.

—Tienes cinco minutos para salir, y los de la organización te harán una señal cuando puedas acabar los chistes y empezar con "lo otro".- Le explicó con una sonrisa amable, intentando que se calmase.

—Diles que la señal sea traerme un cubo por si acaso, no quiero manchar la alfombra del escenario.- Intentó que aquello sonase como una broma, aunque iba totalmente en serio.

Desde el camerino oyeron aplausos todavía más fuertes que antes, estaba claro que el invitado anterior a Richie ya había acabado, así que era su turno de cerrar el programa. Respiró fuerte un par de veces, mentalizandose para todo, y rezando para no quedarse en blanco cuando fuese a pedirselo a Eddie. Con una sonrisa, más nerviosa que otra cosa, salió al escenario, levantando su mano saludando a medida que los aplausos se intensificaban, llegando al centro del escenario. Una vez ahí cogió el micrófono, antes de decir nada, mirando a Eddie, quien al cruzar los ojos con Richie, aumentó la sonrisa, diciéndole un mudo "Tu puedes", como hacía en cada función que veía de su novio. Richie al ver aquello, notó como si su corazón golpease con fuerza sus pulmones y costillas, haciendo que aumentase más la sonrisa.

"Más vale que me diga que si... Me he acostumbrado demasiado a que me sonría antes de mis números"

Tras aquel pensamiento empezó a hablar, contando sus chistes mientras se movía y hacía el payaso por el escenario, las risas no tardaron en hacerse presentes junto con aplausos y algunos silbidos, todo iba bien, como cualquier otra de sus actuaciones. Hasta que Richie miró hacia su izquierda, viendo como fuera del escenario, un hombre junto a su manager le levantaba el pulgar, aquella era la señal, de que ya podía seguir con "el gran espectáculo", por lo que cogió aire, acabando el chiste que tenía a medias, para después ir al centro del escenario, apoyándose en el soporte para el micrófono.

—Vale, vale, ahora, vamos a hablar de algo serio.- Dijo, provocando las risas de algunas personas del público.— ¡Que aunque no lo parezca por mi cara de payaso, tambien me pongo serio a veces!

El mismo río junto al público, mirando todo el teatro sonriendo suavemente, aclarándose la garganta antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo.

—Llevo muchos años viniendo a aquí para soltaros mis bromas, tengo que llevar ya unas... -Empezó a fingir contar con sus dedos, mirándose los zapatos hasta llegar al veinte.- Bueno, solo tengo veinte dedos así que no puedo contar más.- Una fuerte carcajada común resonó por la sala.- Pero, de todas las actuaciones que he hecho... Hay una que es mi preferida, aunque bueno, espero que después de hoy, esta sea mi nueva favorita.

Richie río un poco por los nervios, mientras una pequeña ovación de sorpresa salió de la mayoría de la gente de ahí, incluido Eddie, quien miraba a Richie sin entender que hacía.

—Voy a contaros... Algo muy importante para mí, pero que quede en secreto entre nosotros ¿Eh?- Todos rieron, puesto que el programa era grabado y retransmitido en directo.- Creo que ya todos sabéis sobre... Sobre lo que me gusta hacer en la cama.- Movió sus cejas arriba y abajo con una sonrisa picara, haciendo que la gente riese de nuevo.- Todos recordamos los titulares en su momento de "EL COMEDIANTE RICHIE TOZIER ES GAY", "FOTOS DE RICHIE TOZIER Y SU PAREJA UN HOMBRE", por dios, eso fue en dos mil diecisiete, la gente es gay, aceptadlo.

Fuertes aplausos y risas se oyeron alrededor, a lo que Richie sonrió, desde que empezó a salir con Eddie, y tras esos titulares, vio que muchísima gente le apoyaba, empezó a sentirse a gusto con su sexualidad, llegando a este punto donde ya no tenía miedo de admitir públicamente que lo era, llegando hasta a bromear sobre ello.

—Y como sabréis, salgo con el mismo hombre de las fotografías de esos titulares... Llevo ya... Cinco años saliendo con él y, ¿Sabéis cuánto llevo enamorado de él? -Hizo una pausa dramática, esperando la respuesta del público.- Más de treinta años. Soy un pringado que tardó más de treinta años en pedirle salir al chico que le gustaba, podeis reiros, yo también lo hago.

Primero se oyó una exclamación de ternura por parte de la gente, seguido de nuevas carcajadas por como Richie se hablaba a sí mismo.

—¡Pero entendedme! ¡Estuve años sin verle! ¿Y sabéis qué pasó cuando le vi de nuevo? Que estaba casado.-El público ahogó una risa.- Y yo pensé "Bueno Richie, hasta aquí has llegado, olvidate", y durante los siguientes meses, me intenté decir a mi mismo que ya no estaba enamorado de aquel chico.

Richie se encogió de hombros, oyendose una queja de tristeza por todo el público, por lo que río un poco.

—Me llegue a convencer de aquello, hasta que un día me llamó y me dijo "Eh, que me he divorciado"- Sonrió.- Y yo pensé "VAMOS RICHIE ESTA ES LA TUYA, PÍDELE UNA CITA"-Levantó la voz un poco más, haciendo reír al resto del auditorio.- Y en todo el esplendor de mi inteligencia le dije "Vente a verme actuar esta noche". Es decir, llevaba enamorado de él desde que era un moco así.- Puso su mano a la altura de su cintura, retratando la altura de un niño pequeño.- Y cuando por fin me convenzo de pedirle salir, le digo "Vente a verme hacer el payaso en un escenario" ¿Entendeis porque tardé tanto en salir con él? No se me dan bien estas cosas

El mismo Richie río con algo de fuerza, acompañando al público en sus risas también. Cogió aire sonriendo, bajando su mirada a Eddie, quien tenía aquella mirada de cachorro perdido que ponía cuando no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

—Y aun esa forma de mierda de pedirle una cita, vino aquella noche a verme actuar, estaba en primera fila, y se pasó toda la noche haciendo como si mis chistes no le hiciesen gracia, pero siempre acababa riéndose, tapándose la boca para que no le viese.- Al recordarlo, su sonrisa aumentó.- Y esa fue sin duda, mi actuación favorita. Porque desde aquella noche, a estado en casi todas mis funciones, en primera fila o detrás del escenario, viendo a su novio hacerse el graciosillo delante de la gente. -Subió la mirada al público, sonriendoles.- Y no sabéis lo afortunado que me siento solo de saber que está ahí.

Todo el público grito un "Awww", haciendo que Richie riese un poco, avergonzado. Eddie notaba como su corazón latía a mil por hora, no entendía porque Richie estaba contando todo aquello, y no sabía si quería matarle por la vergüenza que sentía, o comerselo a besos todo lo que quedaba de noche.

—Y hoy, os cuento todo esto porque... Hay algo muy importante, que me gustaría pedirle.- Mientras hablaba, empezó a andar, bajando del escenario siendo seguido por un foco, poniéndose delante de Eddie, riendo más nervioso que antes.- Sujétame esto Bev.- Susurro dándole el micrófono a su amiga, la cual riendo y con los ojos algo cristalizados, alargó el micrófono hasta los labios de Richie, quien se había agachado con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra levantada, cogiendo ambas manos de Eddie.

—¿R-Richie que es todo esto? -Susurro Eddie, con las manos temblando un poco, y sintiendo como si seguía así en breves echaria de menos su inalador.

—He pasado... Los últimos treinta años enamorado de ti Eddie, y planeo seguir estándolo hasta el final de mis días.- Richie en aquel momento se había olvidado del público, solo podía mirar las expresiones de Eddie, y sentirse la persona mas feliz del mundo por poder verlas.- No se como hice... Para que te enamorases del bufón de la clase que soy, ni sé cómo tras más de treinta años, sigo enamorandome mas de ti cada día, pero aquí estoy, sintiendo que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar por preguntarte esto.

En la sala se oyeron dos reacciones, algunos rieron por su frase, y otros volvieron a hacer una ovación enternecida con aplausos, incluso había gente en el público con lágrimas de emoción, como Ben por ejemplo. Richie soltó las manos de Eddie, para hurgar en su bolsillo, sacando una pequeña cajita de este, abriendola sin dejar de mirar a Eddie, mostrando un anillo de oro blanco, con una tira de pedrería dorada cruzando por el centro.

—No voy a decirte que me hagas el hombre mas feliz del mundo aceptando casarte conmigo... Porque eso ya lo haces.- Richie aumentó su sonrisa al ver como Eddie había llevado sus manos a su boca, tapandosela temblando.- Lo haces cuando aún odiar mi mal aliento me besas recién levantado, o cuando estamos en el sofá y te acurrucas como un gato pidiendo atención, o cuando estás cocinando y empiezas a maldecir el aceite que te ha salpicado.

Rio, mordiéndose el labio inferior un poco, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, a llorar, a vomitar, o las tres sin tener muy claro en qué orden hacerlo, y tampoco sabía si era por los nervios o la felicidad, pero el solo hecho de recordar tantas cosas de Eddie le hacía sonreír como nunca.

—Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo con sonreirme cuando te miro Eddie, no se como, pero llevas haciéndolo desde que no tenía ni catorce años.- Susurro, intentando que solo le oyese Eddie, cosa que fue imposible por el micrófono que seguía manteniendo Beverly cerca de sus labios.- Por eso, lo que que voy a pedirte... Es que aceptes, besar al idiota de tu novio en un altar después de un "si quiero", que aceptes llevar mi apellido... O yo el tuyo, o los dos, no me importa, me pasaré la vida deletreando Kaspbrak Tozier a la gente si hace falta.- Volvió a reír con algo más de fuerza.- Te amo Eddie, más que a nadie ni a nada en el mundo, pero eso ya lo sabes, aunque me meta contigo y tu conmigo, sé que sabes que eres la persona más importante para mí Eds... Por eso... ¿Aceptas hacerme las tostadas cada mañana toda la vida?

Ambos rieron un poco por la frase, la cual salió por sí sola a causa de los nervios, sintiendo Richie como una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla, llevando su mano para limpiarse.

—Lo siento, lo siento...-Hablo Richie entre risas nerviosas, subiendo su mirada hasta a Eddie.- Edward Kaspbrak ¿Quieres casarte con el idiota de tu mejor amigo, que lleva treinta años queriendo pasar la vida a tu lado?

Acabó preguntando al fin Richie, mirando a los ojos de Eddie con una sonrisa nerviosa y enamorada, pero que era más grande que nunca. Eddie destapó sus labios con las manos temblando, dejando escapar sin remedio una pequeña risa, ni en aquella situación Richie podía dejar de ser un idiota, pero así era cómo le amaba, le amaba incluso cuando le hacía rabiar, incluso cuando hacía chistes que solo le hacían gracia a él mismo, le había amado desde que eran solo unos críos y se tumbaban juntos en aquella hamaca, y sabía que no iba a dejar de amarlo jamás.

—¡CLARO QUE QUIERO JODER RICHIE!- Gritó más de lo que quería admitir por los nervios, consiguiendo que resonase por toda la sala y algunas personas tuviesen que taparse los oídos. Riendo alargó sus brazos hacia Richie, quien nada más oír el "claro" ya se había elevado para poder llegar a la altura de Eddie, besando sus labios en cuanto acabó la frase, dejando escapar pequeñas risas entre los besos.- Claro... Que quiero... Pedazo de idiota... Como no voy a querer...

—No vale que te eches atrás cuando me tengas durmiendo y babeando cada mañana.- Contestó Richie riendo, sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento, ambos con lágrimas por sus mejillas de pura felicidad y nervios.

—Eso ya lo veo cada día y aún así no me echo atrás.- Dijo Eddie con una sonrisa que recorría todo su rostro, siendo consciente entonces de cómo todos aplaudían, subiendo la mirada a sus amigos, quien sonreían enormemente felicitandoles.

Richie se levantó del sitio, cogiendo de la mano de Eddie, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar arrastrandole hasta el escenario, donde este se quedó completamente paralizado mirando al montón de gente, mientras Richie levantaba sus manos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Lo siento por todos las mujeres y hombres del público, pero el hombre más alucinante del mundo se va a casar conmigo!- Grito tan fuerte, que ni siquiera le hizo falta el micrófono que seguía teniendo Bev en primera fila. Eddie miro hacia Richie con las mejillas rojas, riendo muy suavemente negando con la cabeza.

—No tienes reme-¡RICHIE!- Cuando hablaba, Richie le había cargado en sus brazos, cogiéndole como en esas películas cursis que aborrecía tanto, agarrándose con fuerza al cuello de su ahora prometido por miedo a caerse, mientras Richie andaba llevandole al camerino.- ¡SUELTAME TE VAS A HERNIAR Y NOS CAEREMOS!

—¡Valdrá la pena herniarme por esto! - Contestó entre risas, entrando en su camerino dejando solo entonces a Eddie en el suelo, aumentando su sonrisa observando su rostro, y maravillandose de nuevo de cuán perfecto podía parecerle Eddie.

—Eres un jodido idiota Tozier...- Susurro con una sonrisa Eddie, lanzándose a abrazar con fuerza a Richie, en aquel momento, se sentía más feliz que en toda su vida.- Eres... El idiota más grande del mundo... Y no sabes lo que te amo por ello...

—Ahora vamos a ser señor y señor spaghetti, es un buen título ¿no crees?- Ante la mirada fulminante de Eddie solo pudo reír, separándose un poco de él para coger sus manos, subiendolas para besar así sobre sus nudillos, mirandole a los ojos.- Déjame ponerte el anillo... Espero que te vaya bien, tuve que medirte el dedo mientras dormías, y con lo que me costó que no te despertases más vale que haya acertado...

—¿Tan difícil te parecía buscar entre mis cajas antiguas el que ya tenía para ver la talla? -Pregunto riendo, viendo como Richie sacaba de nuevo la cajita.

—Pensé en eso dos meses después de tener ya este...- Confesó con una risa tambien, cogiendo el anillo y dándoselo primero a Eddie, para que lo viese.

—Lo peor es que no me sorprende.- Sonrió en un suspiro, cogiendo el anillo para ver la inscripción que había tallada por dentro, apretando sus labios con una sonrisa para no volver a llorar al ver aquel "R + E" grabado.- Es perfecto Richie...-Susurro con una sonrisa aun mayor, subiendo la mirada al contrario.

—Lo se, me costó mucho encontrar algo a juego contigo...-Dijo con una sonrisilla juguetona, acercándose para rodear por la cintura a Eddie, abrazandole con fuerza.- No te haces a la idea... De lo nervioso que estaba en serio... Me he vomitado los pantalones.

—¿En serio pensabas que diría que no? -Pregunto carcajeando un poco al oír lo de los pantalones, poniéndose el anillo en su anular izquierdo.

—No lo sé, pensé que a lo mejor te cansabas de escuchar mis chistes cada día.- Río también, juntando su frente con la suya sonriendo enamorado.

—No me he cansado en todo este tiempo... Dudo que me canse jamás.- Sonrió contra sus labios, llevando sus manos a acariciar el pecho de Richie hasta su cuello, enredando sus dedos con su cabello para mimar así su nuca.- Te amo demasiado imbécil...

Richie río de nuevo al escuchar como le llamaba, besando con cariño sus labios.

—Te amo Eddie spaghetti


End file.
